


Helpless

by emilythenerd6



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilythenerd6/pseuds/emilythenerd6
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. prologue

"Hon, you know I'm very proud of you, but I simply can't let you come on this mission."

I rolled my eyes, deciding on whether or not I should tell him what I know. Oh, heck it. I leaned my chair back and glared across the table at him.

"Dad, don't you dare tell me it's because I'm too young. I know you recruited another 15 year old, and he's 47 days younger than I am. Plus, you and I both know I could hold up in a fight against everyone on Cap's side."

I could see Dad trying to figure out how I discovered the Spider-kid, until he remembered I'm a Stark, through and through. "I'm impressed you were able to find him in the database. How'd you manage to hack FRIDAY without her alerting me?"

That one was easy. "Well, not only did I inherit your computer smarts, but I also have your charismatic personality. Once I hacked FRIDAY I just had to ask her not to tattle."

Dad put his head in his hands. I knew he was debating on if he should take me or not.

"Oh, fine. But if you get one single scratch- I swear to Thor, you'll find your ass back home faster than you can say 'ow'. Hear me?"

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!!!" I got up as quickly as I could and started running to my lab so I could grab the suit I'd made for myself a few months ago.

"Hold up! You really thought I'd let you use your design? No way. Here, catch." Dad threw a small disk to me, and once I caught it, it started re-shaping into the glove of an Iron Man suit, then into the full thing.

I couldn't believe it. He'd seriously made me a suit already? The armor was purple and grey, and fit perfectly. "Dad..." I muttered softly. I could stop looking at everything on the screen. I'd worn armor before, but not since I was younger. It was getting harder and harder to sneak into the labs and steal helmets.

"Hello, Ms. Stark."

I nearly fainted. "Um, hi. What's... what's your name?" I could not believe Dad gave me my own A.I. Rhodey just uses FRIDAY, but he hardly ever actually talks to her.

"You can call me whatever you choose, Ms. Stark." I was trying to think of a good name, but Dad interrupted me. "It could be an acronym like JARVIS or FRIDAY, but it could also be a normal person name. The spider-ling calls his Karen."

"Dad! You made a suit for him, and gave him his own AI?" He just shrugged it off. "The kid was fighting in pajamas before, and he needs supervision. Karen reports directly to FRI, and she decides if I need to be told about his shenanigans."

"Oh sure, excuses, excuses. Just so you know, when I meet this kid, don't expect us to be all buddy-buddy just because we're the same age." I knew that had to be one of the reasons Dad recruited the spider, and let me tag along.

"Hon, just name your A.I. so we can get going to Germany. The clock is ticking, and what's-his-face only gave me a few hours to get Cap and Bucky in." I rolled my eyes at him, still trying to think of a cool acronym. Then it finally clicked.

"I think I'll call you ACE- Artificial Calm Egg. I guess you'll serve as my common sense robot. And, please, just call me Morgan."


	2. battle

Dad and I flew out just after that since we're too boujee to take the quinjet like Nat and Rhodey did. Apparently, the spider-guy went on Dad's private plane with Happy Hogan.

When we touched ground in Germany, Dad introduced me to Black Widow and War Machine as my superhero alias, since nobody had seen me in action yet. "Nat, Rhodes, this is the newest... Avenger-in-Training, Iron... something? Kid, what did you wanna be called again?" Ugh, this old man and his bad memory.

"Fierro. It means 'iron' in Spanish. Plus, it's the last name of one of the coolest book characters ever, Alex Fierro." I could hear dad rolling his eyes over the Alex Fierro comment from under the mask.

"Right, Fierro. Great. Now, I know what you're both gonna say-" Rhodey and Nat cut him off at the same time. "YOU BROUGHT A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD TO AN AVENGERS FIGHT?"

"Right, well actually I brought two, but the other one appears to be late-" Dad got cut off again when a flash of red and blue flew right by everyone's faces. "Hey, Mr. Stark!" Here he was, the infamous Spider-Man.

"Hey, underoos. You're late." Dad put his arm around the Spider's shoulder, and I felt a pang of jealousy. What the heck, he's my freaking father!

"Sorry, I didn't see the new suit at first so I had to change again and-" This time it was Dad's turn to cut someone off. "Ok, we'll talk later, alright? Now we gotta introduce you to the team."

I could tell this kid was a bit awkward, and it made me wonder how Dad could stand hanging around him. 

Then I remembered the only other teenager he ever talks to is me, someone who's a Stark through and through. And hanging around a Stark for a long time can get pretty exhausting.

"Hey kid, I'm Natasha, but you probably already knew that."

"Hi, War Machine, nice to meet you."

"Hello, I am Vision, it's great to make your acquaintance."

Spiderling shook hands with the three 'official' Avengers then got to me. I could already tell he was a true fanboy since he was nervous beyond reason, but I also knew he wouldn't know me."Hey, I'm Fierro. Don't worry about not recognizing me, I'm new too." He shook my hand awkwardly and went back over to hide behind Dad.

FRI said this kid's IQ was through the roof, just a bit below mine, but he didn't seem to catch onto the fact that I'm Tony Stark's daughter. Which means I'm not being too obvious about it.

Dad told everyone the game plan for the fight, and I analyzed our chances of winning the battle with this plan. The odds were 100%, but I knew it wouldn't go that way. Nat was too close to Steve to bring him in. She was going to betray Team Iron Man.

Once everyone met up in the parking lot, I stood off to the side, hiding with the Spider. Why, oh why was this the plan, Dad?

Dad and Cap both gave mini-speeches and argued for a while, hoping it wouldn't turn into a fight, so we waited for a bit. Spider-boy tried to make conversation, but I wasn't giving in that easily.

"So, how do you know Mr. Stark?" I wasn't allowed to tell anyone who I really was, and this kid sure as heck wasn't going to be the first to find out. "My mom was pretty close to him." No complete lies, no complete truths.

"Cool. He found a video of me swinging around on YouTube and tracked me to my apartment. It was kinda creepy at first but super exciting too. I mean, imagine coming home from school and seeing Tony freaking Stark just chilling on your couch. It was so cool."

Oh Spider-boy, if only you knew.

Finally, I heard Dad say the line, my cue to fly in. "Gotta blast," I told the Spider as I took off. I flew in low, as planned, and grabbed Cap by the ankles.

Haha, I just swept Captain America off his feet. Oh my Thor, this guy is nearly 100 years old, I need to get that thought out of my head.

"Cap, you should see your face right now, it's so red. You look like a tomato, lol." I tried to use a Gen-Z joke to distract Cap, but since 'Uncle Steve' already knows about me, it didn't help much.

"You really brought a 15-year-old to an Avengers fight. You've out- Starked yourself, Tony." Cap struggled in my grasp a bit, but I could feel him getting woozy from being upside down for so long.

"Dad" I whispered through the comm, and he knew what to do.

"Underoos!"

Spider-Man swung in, attaching his web to Cap's shield and doing some complicated spin-thing to get Cap back on the ground. 

Spidey stuck the landing, and looked up, holding Cap's shield. "Hey everybody," Spider-Man said with such a calm voice I almost forgot he was the same person.

Oh, crap. Do not tell me I'm crushing on Spider-Man.

"Morgan, your heart rate has increased a dramatic amount. Should I warn your father?" ACE's voice brought me back to reality. "No," I whispered to her. "I'm fine, just butterflies, that's all."

I'd missed something while chatting with ACE, and I tuned back in right before the fight started.

The spider and I went for the new guy, I think Cap called him Scott? Whatever his name was, he kept shrinking down, and it was getting annoying fast.

Eventually, I got him to grow again, and when he was normal-sized, I had ACE mess with his suit. She recognized it's design from a SHIELD design she came across that was decades old. He tried to shrink, again, but it didn't work out that well for him.

"Spider-Dude, you go help Rhodey with Cap, I'll get this guy." The Spider hesitated, clearly wanting to stick to the plan, but I shooed him off.

"So small guy. How good are you at hand-to-hand combat?" I said as I took up a boxing stance. Scott just looked at me. "You know, this would be a whole lot fairer if you hadn't messed up my suit." He said, running straight at me.

"Life ain't always fair." I hit him in the arm, knocking him completely to the side. I looked over to the spider-child and saw him fighting against Cap alone. It seemed like he could hold up pretty well, so I flew over to where Dad was, helping him try to get the Winter Soldier.

I got in a few good blows, but that man was fast as hell. I looked back over to the spider and saw right as Cap dropped a freaking bridge on him. "Jesus Christ, Capsicle," I muttered as I flew over to help the kid.

"Need some help?" He made some strangled noises, so I took that as a yes. I got under the walkway and used all the power I could to lift it off us.

Once I was in the air with it, I decided this would be a good time to cause a little distraction. "ACE, how does a little fireworks party sound?" "I'm not sure you know how fireworks work, Morgan."

I think Spidey could tell what I was planning because he was gracious enough to warn the rest of team Iron Man about my plan.

"Uh, guys, something's about to explode. When it does, the other guys will be unprepared, so try to get them while they're distracted."

I used the rest of my strength to throw the bridge in the air, then aimed my blasters at it. It exploded (naturally) and caused a very loud boom.

As expected, Team Cap had no idea it was coming. I rushed to grab Scarlet Witch since she was farthest away from everyone else. Spider-kid helped my dad get Cap, and Vision got Bucky. Natasha grabbed Clint, and Scott was still out cold.

"Did that really work?" I said to myself, not expecting an answer. "Yup, it did. We got 'em. Good job kid, I knew you had it in you." My father is many things. A liar is not one of them.

"So what next?" I heard the Spider ask through the comm. In my grasp, Wanda answered for him. "This. NOW!" She used her power to let herself go, and the rest of Team Cap freed themselves too.

Cap and the Winter Soldier ran to where the quinjet was parked, and Nat stood in their way. Oh no. I saw her let them go, I knew it. I focused back on the rest of the team and saw Sam escaping. "Oh no, you don't..."

I flew over to him and took down his left wing with one shot. Because I'm so nice, I caught him when he was about 2 feet from the ground. "Imma hurt you, new girl."

I gave it the best I had, but since I was out of practice and extremely tired, it looked like I was about to lose.

"No, you won't," I heard someone say as I started to get to the ground. I looked up and saw the Spider web Sam's arms to his sides, and then he kicked him to the ground and made sure he couldn't get up.

Then he rushed over to where I was laying on the ground, and tried to set me up a bit. "Oh no, this looks bad," Spidey said. "ACE, scan me for damage," I said while coughing. 

"Three broken ribs and a fractured ankle. Checking for organ issues now."

"Oh no. Um, Mr. Stark? Fierro's down, it's pretty bad." Oh Spidey, why'd you have to say that? 

Then Dad showed up.

"Hey man, what's up?" I tried to act casual and make sure not to call him dad, but it seemed like Dad didn't give a crap about whether or not Spider-Man knew.

"Oh god, Morgan are you ok? Ugh, I knew I shouldn't have let you come, I'm such a bad father, please don't be mad at me-" this time I got to cut him off. The suit around me went back into just the glove, and I hug-attacked my father.

"I'm not mad, this is my fault, Dad."

"Morgan, you have an irregular heartbeat, and at this moment you have a 95% chance of blacking out." ACE interrupted the touching father-daughter moment with great news.

"Cool, that's just great. I'm just gonna-" at that point, my own body cut me off, and I blacked out. Later I found out it was Spider-Man who caught me in his arms.


	3. waking

I woke up 10 days later in the Avengers headquarters in upstate New York. I woke up at home. The first thing I saw when I woke up was my dad, Natasha, and Vision.

When they all realized I was awake (when FRIDAY told them) Nat and Vis left the room. I felt a lecture coming.

"Morgan Stark, you are one of the most reckless people I know. After all, you're just like your old man. But you were able to survive against Avengers, and I believe that proves you're worthy of becoming one yourself."

Someone slap me, I need to wake up for real.

"What?! Seriously??" I tried to get up to hug Dad, but some wires that were poking out of me kept me from getting up without a lot of pain. "Hey, relax kiddo. You're gonna need some training first, of course, the only reason I let you go the other day was that I knew none of the Avengers would kill you."

"Still. Thank you so much, Dad. I won't let you down." Dad leaned over to give me a hug, and I squeezed as hard as I could. "I know you won't," he replied.

"So... will I have to go back to school?" I hoped he'd say no, but he just gave me The Look, saying 'Of course you still have to go to school, I'm surprised you'd even ask that'.

After a glare-off between Dad and me, he left me to rest for a bit longer. I didn't feel much like sleeping, so once he was out of the room, I pulled up Spider-Man's file on the Stark Industries database again.

It said Spidey was 15, just like me, but I couldn't access his name. I didn't think it was fair that he knew my name but I didn't know his, so I had ACE run a few hacking programs I built through the file. No dice.

I got out my phone, a Stark phone with a few personal modifications. I opened up Twitter and went to the Iron Man tag. It was mostly memes, but occasionally I'd find a tweet from someone saying Dad saved their life at one point and how grateful they were.

I liked to look at these tweets whenever I felt sad and used it as a bit of inspiration for myself. If Dad could do all of this good, I could too.

I decided to go back to sleep, and FRIDAY dimmed the bright-ass lights in my room. When I slept, I saw visions. Memories of the fight, my parents, and some of school. When I woke up, I could sense Dad standing over my bed.

"Mornin' kid. Ready for school today?" I opened my eyes and saw my parents standing over my bed. "How long have I been out of school for?" Mom and Dad shared a glance, and I knew it was more than a few days.

"Morgan, you missed 15 days of school. The story is you were down with the flu. Even though it's not flu season, it was the best we could come up with." Mom reached down and hugged me. "Welcome back to reality, hon."

After they left, I started to get up. It took me a few seconds to wake my legs up, but once I got up, the only issue was a slight limp in my left leg.

I got dressed as I normally would for school, wearing "cheaper" clothes so as to not give myself away. Once I was ready for school, I grabbed a Poptart then headed downstairs to catch my 'cab'. 

I found the car and climbed into the back. "Hey Happy. Long time no see." Happy Hogan looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Morgan, you look like crap, what happened?" I knew Happy was aware that I was in the fight, and apparently he was there too, taking care of Spider-Man.

"Oh, some giant bird got mad at me or something, roughed me up a bit." I could see Happy laughing through the mirror. "So Happy, I hear you know the identity of a certain crime-fighting Spider. Care to share?"

"Nice try Stark, but I'm not giving up the kid's trust that easily." Happy pulled up to my school, and I got out of the car. "See you at 3. Try not to blow the cover." And with that, Happy Hogan drove off.

I walked into school, expecting the usual, and what I saw was just that. Once I got to my locker though, I realized there was one thing missing. Usually, once I passed the 300 hallway, my only two friends joined me. Today they seemed to be MIA.

"ACE, you seen Peter or Ned?" Yeah, yeah, I brought ACE to school and I'm using her to track my friends. But if I'm gonna become an Avenger, I need to keep tabs on people. Especially people who seem to be ignoring me.

"Peter Parker and Ned Leeds are approaching, just around the corner." I finished putting my stuff away and turned around to find Peter and Ned. "Oh, hey guys."

"MJ, where've you been? You haven't answered my texts and you've been gone for two weeks, are you ok?" Ned went on, asking questions a mile a minute. 

MJ is my nickname from the guys, since to them, my last name is 'Johnson'.

"I'm fine, Ned. I just had the flu." Ned took a step back and I laughed. "I'm fine now though. I won't contaminate you." Ned sighed, looking relieved. I looked over at Peter, he was being unusually silent. He was staring off into space and looked extremely nervous.

"Pete. You ok?" He literally jumped when I said his name. "Um... yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Morgan." Something's up with Parker, I'd better keep watch on him.

We headed to our first class and took our seats. The teacher started going on about trigonometry, a subject I'd mastered at 8, so I spaced out. 15 minutes in though, the teacher called on me. Lady, I didn't have my hand up. Don't call on me.

The whole class was staring at me, so I figured I should say something. "What was the question again?" I heard Flash snickering from behind me. "I was simply wondering if you could come up here and solve the question on the board. However, I understand if this class is too boring for you."

I politely smiled at her and went up to the board. If the shadow of a building increases by 10 meters when the angle of elevation of the sun rays decreases from 70° to 60°, what is the height of the building? This is child's play.

I grabbed the marker and wrote the answer on the board in about 2 seconds. Approximately 46.9 meters. I turned around to head back to my seat and saw everyone's jaws drop. "Wait, hold up. Care to walk us through how you got to that answer?" Ugh, would this teacher just give it up?

I grabbed the marker again and wrote out the steps. Once I was done, I looked up at the teacher again. "Satisfied?" I asked, handing the marker back to her.

She checked my work about 10 times, before accepting the fact that I got the right answer. The teacher kept on with the lesson, and I kept on with my daydreaming.

I spent the rest of my day half paying attention and half trying to figure out what was up with Peter. He was acting like he had a secret, something he wasn't telling me. I had a feeling that Ned didn't know either, which was pretty strange.

When it was time for lunch, the three of us sat at our usual table, in a corner by ourselves. Peter didn't talk much, but Ned didn't notice. We talked about random stuff, and occasionally Ned would ask Peter something, but he didn't say anything.

I had enough of this. "Peter. Come with me." I stood up and motioned for Peter to follow. He looked terrified like I'd figured out his darkest secret. "C'mon. I need to talk to you." He got up and I led him to an empty classroom.

"Um, MJ, are you sure we're supposed to be in here? I mean, you know what it must look like for the two of us to be alone in here and... wait, why are we alone in here?" Peter finally started speaking again.

"Relax, Peter. I'm not trying to pull anything rated-R in here. But you've been acting strange today and I need to know where your head is at." I could tell Peter was debating whether or not to tell me his secret.

"I know who you are Morgan. Your last name isn't Johnson, and you aren't an orphan." I froze up. There were a lot of things I thought he might say, this wasn't one of them. After a second, I regained my composure. "Oh really? And if Johnson isn't my last name, then what is?" If he doesn't know, I might be able to convince him he's wrong.

"Stark."

Well, damn.

"And what makes you think that?" I tried to think of how he could've possibly figured out my secret, and it hit me at the same time he told me why.

"I'm Spider-Man."

Look at that, small world. I almost fell over out of surprise, but thankfully I landed in a desk chair. Peter rushed over to see if I was ok, and I just looked up at him, speechless. "I'm ok, I'm ok. Just- wow. Of all people." I chuckled to myself, shaking my head.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" He asked, sort of sad that I was acting amazed. "Well, I sort of always knew you had a secret, I just didn't think you were the spider-ling." Peter laughed and sat on the desk next to me.

"Starks must have a thing against calling me by my actual name. Not once has your dad ever called me Peter or Spider-Man, and it seems like you're using the same nicknames he is." That does sound like Dad.

"Ok, so I have a question. What was it like growing up as Tony Stark's kid?" I thought about it for a moment and realized I'd never really thought about it that much.

"Well, I grew up around all of the Avengers. They're my family, even if our family occasionally has fights, we all still love each other. Although I'm not sure if my dad and Uncle Steve still love each other." Peter snickered when I said the last part, and I looked over at him quizzically.

"Oh come on. You've never heard of Stony?" He pulled out his phone and showed me fanarts and headcanons of my Dad and my uncle acting like a married couple. "Oh, gross! Steve's over 100 years old!"

"Well if Stony isn't a real ship, then what is? C'mon, there's gotta be some Avengers romance going on." I thought about it for a second.

"Well, Wanda and Vision are totally dating. I don't know about everyone else but I super-ship Steve and Bucky.

"Also- don't tell anyone this- but Auntie Nat and Uncle Bruce used to be a thing. Something happened though, and now Hulk's not even on Earth."

"What about Barton and Romanoff? They seemed like they were pretty close." I forgot that although Peter knew some things, he was partially just a civilian.

"Oh, no no no, they're just best friends. Uncle Clint has a family- a wife, and three kids. Cooper, Lila, and Nathaniel."

"Huh. The more you know, I guess. Anyway, what about having Mr. Stark as your dad? That's got to be super cool." I shook my head. "Don't get me wrong, he and my mom are the best parents ever, but they force me to go to school, even though I can do half this stuff in my sleep."

Peter looked down at his feet. "I- I'm glad you go here. Otherwise, I wouldn't know you." Two weeks ago, I started crushing on Spider-boy because he seemed so cool and confident. Now I might be crushing on Peter Parker for the opposite reason. And they're the same person.

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Morgan are the same age, Tony had her with Pepper around the same time Peter was born. (Don't ask how I'm too lazy to come up with details)
> 
> This story is currently taking place during Civil War- Homecoming, Infinity War, and Endgame hasn't happened yet.
> 
> Peter and Morgan go to the same school- Ned, Peter, and Morgan are friends but Morgan doesn't know that Peter's Spider-Man and Pete doesn't know that Morgan is Tony's daughter. Liz and MJ don't exist in this story. Morgan made sure to get rid of any competition (kidding)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this story :)


End file.
